Danny
) | family = Theresa "Reese" Murillo (wife) Scarlett Eve Murillo (daughter) Roman Blue Murillo (son) Margo Murillo (mother) Rigo Murillo (brother) Rueben Murillo (brother) | join = 2009 | position = clean vocals, vocals, backing vocals keyboards (since 2011) rhythm guitar (since 2013) | bands = Hollywood Undead Lorene Drive | count = 75}}Danny is one of the five current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Danny is one of the current vocalists for Hollywood Undead, replacing Deuce since early 2010. He began to tour with them prior to his official introduction to the band in mid-2008, filling in for Deuce while he was absent. He has stated that his top three songs off of American Tragedy are My Town, Hear Me Now, and, I Don't Wanna Die. However, he said it was hard to decide as he loves all of the songs. His favorite song from Day of the Dead is War Child, mostly because of the live performances. His favorite song from V is Ghost Beach. Masks ;Desperate Measures Danny was touring with the band since mid-2008. On tours, he wore two gold masks with black paint splatter on it. ;American Tragedy When he joined the band, Danny's mask was metallic gold with a Latin cross on the left eye. The right side of the mouth also had a small, hardly noticeable grin. ;Notes from the Underground Danny's mask is similar to his old mask. It's still gold but less metallic. The Latin cross appears to be inverted and is made of bullet casings. The bullets are 6.5 Grendel. The darkening splatter has returned and it varies in color. The right side of the mouth still has the grin, but it's more noticeable now. ;Day of the Dead Danny's mask is now covered with a golden chainmail making it hard to distinguish its facial features. Underneath the chainmail, the mask is black with a cross painted with bright gold around its left eye. The molding seems to be less angular and more rounded compared to the previous mask, although the mouth is hard to see, it also retains some of its aesthetic features. The strap used to fasten it to Danny's head also seems to have a chainmail aesthetic. It also seems that the mask represents a burlap sack that was used to put on somebody's head before execution. ;V Like most members of the band, Danny has also replaced his mask with a chrome one. The mask has one color and retains his signature smirk. The cross is no longer a physical attachment to the mask and is instead painted on and designed to look like graffiti. Danny has a golden mask with a black cross, a silver mask with a blue cross, and a red mask with a white cross. Danny first mask.png|Desperate Measures Danny second mask.png|Desperate Measures Danny AT mask.png|American Tragedy Danny NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Danny DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Danny V mask gold.png|V (Black) Danny V mask red.png|V (Red) Danny V mask blue.png|V (Blue) Featured in 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' (background vocals) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Disease'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' (background vocals) *''Fuck the World'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' (also co-producer) *''Sing'' *''Take Me Home'' *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' 'V' *''Bad Moon'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Broken Record'' *''California Dreaming'' *''Ghost Beach'' *''Nobody's Watching'' *''Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)'' *''Renegade'' (background vocals) *''Riot'' *''We Own the Night'' *''Whatever It Takes'' *''Your Life'' 'Psalms' *''Bloody Nose'' *''Gotta Let Go'' (background vocals) *''Live Fast Die Young'' *''Something to Believe'' 'New Empire Vol. 1' *''Already Dead'' *''Empire'' *''Enemy'' *''Heart of a Champion'' *''Nightmare'' *''Second Chances'' *''Time Bomb'' *''Upside Down'' 'Other' *''Whatever It Takes (Mixtape)'' (background vocals) Trivia *He used to be the lead singer of a band called Lorene Drive, who went on hiatus shortly after Danny joined HU. The band announced in late 2012 that a new album was in progress and that he would be returning, but all information about their hiatus ending has been deleted since. *He is of Italian heritage. *He has a tattoo on his left arm that says American Tragedy. *He has a 'Theresa' tattoo on his left wrist. *He has a tattoo saying 'Scarlet' on his left side of his head which is a name of his daughter. *He runs a clothing line called Danny Rose Supply. *He was on American Idol Season 9 but left to join the band. *He graduated Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music. *His Twitter account is "Danieldrive". *His Instagram account is "danny_rose_murillo". Category:Hollywood Undead Members Category:Producers